RWBY S Volume 1
by dragonmasterd55
Summary: everyone suffers at some point in their lives but for poor kairen who in this world has suffered more than anyone should ever have to, containing a curse where if released lives will end. want to know more, well press read and let the first volume of this adventure of romance betrayal and action begin. also, I will not be held responsible for any broken 4th walls (strong language)
1. character

Character info…

Name: Kairen Slayer

Age: 17

Sex and gender: male and male

Parents: mother(deceased) father(unknown)

Description: kairen has pure snow white hair with dark blood crimson eyes and wears mostly black long-sleeved shirts and long pants

Semblance: increased physical stats such as speed, strength, reaction time and ext

Weapon: a wazekashi(short katana) with a metal wire coming from the end of the hilt, it can turn the top ⅓ of the blade and turn it into a 90 degree angle blade, (think wabisuke from bleach) it can also turn into a black desert eagle pistol with a blade coming from the trigger guard, the blade goes past the bottom of the barrel by about 2 inches.


	2. prologue

**I do not own RWBY, it is owned by rooster teeth, I only own my own character, I have this story written in wattpad please check it out also I don't own any pictures or images I may use there. Also sorry for mistakes**

Prologue

It was a great spring morning for mischief here in vale, within the space of the attic roofing a fairly large home was tip-toeing a young 8-year-old girl about to cause the mischief. The girl in question had long white and black striped hair with red tips reaching to her lower back along with her massive adorable yet startling silver eyes with a red crimson tint.

She was so close just another few steps and she would make it to her prize knowledge, which was currently trapped inside a large treasure chest. 'So close, just a few more steps' and 'ugh is this thing moving away from me' raced through her mind then another moment later she made it.

She gave a cheer of victory and then proceeded to slap her hands over her mouth and widening her eyes, she slowly turned around seemingly waiting to get caught however to her luck no one was there, she gave a sigh of relief and then snaked her hand into her white sleeveless dress pocket which was covered by her white hooded cloak which got progressively pinker the farther down it went. From her pocket, she summoned a silver key which had a string around the heart-shaped loop at the end which made it into a necklace.

She stabbed the key into the lock and with a click, it was open, "yes" she quietly hissed out and then finally opened the chest that would reveal the answers to her long-awaited questions. Though in the box were things that she didn't expect. The first amount the being a sword with a weird blade. The sword wasn't straight it was curved inward and the guard was a circle facing the side, it also had some lines which were covered by dim green dust the most likely lit up when activated, she took the sword out of the box and ley it to the flank of the chest to examine the next item.

The next was a single black arrow which looked custom made, she lay it to the side with no interest at all then examined the next item which was a white copy of her mother's old scythe while it's in storage mode only difference was the scratches on this one and the colour. The looked at the final 2 items, the first was a necklace which was a circle and 4 right angle corners came from the centre making a straight swastika

**(note: listen people you might right now be searching up what a swastika means and maybe finding the symbol for the nazi, let me explain I am not a Nazi nor do I support what they did, you see ****The swauwastika or swastika is a geometrical figure and an ancient religious icon in the cultures of Eurasia. It is used as a symbol of divinity and spirituality in Indian religions. I hate how the nazi messed this symbol up and now I have to explain that I am not a racist, damn you nazi anyway please go ahead and enjoy the story)**

She then set the swastika down and looked at the final item or items, it was what she was looking for an extra, there were a single picture and 12 books, she first looked at the photograph and saw 5 people, the first was her mother at the age of 15, she was wearing her classic red and black themed clothing that being a battle skirt with a black cincher with red laces tied at the waist, she was also wearing an ammunition belt with a silver rose emblem clipped to it.

The person next to her was a pale skinned and white haired girl around 17, she wore a strapless white dress which turned a pale blue colour at the hem, she also wore a bell-sleeved bolero which turned pale blue at the end, it also had a snowflake like an emblem at the back which the young girl viewing the picture immediately recognized as the Schnee family crest, 'then she must be auntie Weiss, wow she looks pretty' thought the 8 year old.

The person next to her was a black-haired young woman with a bow on her head, she wore a black coattail unbuttoned vest with a single silver button in front, underneath she wore a sleeveless white high necked crop undershirt and white shorts, she also wore low heel boots with her emblem outside her stocking covered thigh. And her outfit was finished with a black scarf along with weird forearm bracers, recognition flew across the 8 girls face as she recognized another of her aunties, 'auntie blake, but where are the cat ears' she thought with a pout.

The second to last person was a golden blond-haired young woman who wore a tan jacket with puffy short sleeves with black cuffs holding 2 golden buttons, the jacket showed her midriffs, she also wore a yellow crop top shirt with a burning heart emblem on the breast of the shirt, along with a brown belt that was above her mini shorts, she wore knee-high boots with orange socks that reached above her knees. The white-haired girl was looking at a picture of her aunt yang 'huh weird, something seems wrong with this picture" she thought then she moved her gaze onto the next person, the only boy in the picture.

The boy had white hair that seemed to shine in the light of the sun, but that was the only thing about him what was cheery, he wore a long sleeve black jacket, along with a black shirt underneath, he had an emblem of a dragon biting its own tail making a circle in white over his heart, he wore black sweat pants and wore black dress shoes, he had one hand inside a pocket and the other hand that wasn't wore a black glove with his emblem on the outside. He had a black belt with dust ammunition and a sheath for his wakizashi on his left side, the end of the sword had a thick metal wire that snaked its way up into his left sleeve, he had his eyes closed and looking away from the camera while black earbuds were places inside his ears.

The girl looked at him and pondered for a second 'where have I seen him before, hmmm do I know him, oh well doesn't matter' she placed the photo down and looked at the books before saying rather loudly "aha got you, you thought you could escape from me Ashley Lilly Slayer? Not on your best day." she had found it, the book she had been looking for, The Adventures Of Team RWBYS Book 1 Arrival at Beacon. She was just about to open it to the first page, about to read the first word, the first letter even when suddenly " Ashley what are you doing up here" "AAAGGGHHH" startled and terrified she turned around to find 1 of the only 2 person she was scared of, if ever found in a bad mood, her mother.

Her mother was 5 foot 8 and was wearing her usual white and grey dress shirt with black dress pants and her iconic tattered red cape, (**pretty much what crow wears) **she wore her rose emblem on the dress shirt collar along with black dress shoes. The red on her black hair was now more visible and reaching past her collarbone. She reached out her hand, palm up and looked expectantly at Ashley, with her head down in shame Ashley grabbed the key from the chest lock and gave it to her, as soon as the key necklace was in her hands she closed in and brought it up to her chest with both hands as if hugging it and closing her eyes while in the process.

She reopened her silver eyes and looked into her daughter's eyes with his own, with one of her eyebrows raised as if asking so what are you doing here "if you wanted something you could have just asked, you didn't have to take my necklace" Ashley looked down and replied "I'm sorry I just wanted to know how you met dad, I was really curious because every time I ask you say I am not old enough" she looked up at her mother with her best puppy dog face and pout saying "your not gonna ground me are you, mommy, I'm sorry" the mother while looking at this adorable sight thinking 'noo my own weapon used against me but shes more adorable, I have made a monster worst then the Salem what have I done' "i-its o-ok sw-sweetie *sigh* I get the feeling this isn't the last time your going to try this is it" as a reply she got another puppy stare of death "ok I'll tell you what happened lets first go to somewhere more comfortable ok" ashley then nodded rapidly thinking 'mission successful'.

They briskly walked down the stairs, as in one was pulling the other and the other was trying not to fall, with a few exchanges of;

'slow down, you're going to fall'

'you speed up'

'I'm not trying to fall down the stairs thank you'

'you're just old'

'What! Get back here'

ashley P.O.V

With a few fits of giggles from me and an unnoticed small glare from mom thinking 'I am going to have to apologize to uncle Qrow if this is what he had to deal with', we finally made it to the living room surrounded by red walls with black rose designs and the very bottom and top. It was furnished with 3 black, red cushioned couches surrounding a glass table which had a vase and roses sticking out of it.

There was also a bowl of fruit reserved for the people in this house that were not obsessed with a certain baked treat. There was also a fireplace that had a wall shelf on top of it which contained pictures of me, mom and my annoying younger twin siblings, sadly dad want in the picture because he was taking it. The twins were both 5 years old, the older one was a boy named Darren and the younger a girl was named Spring who was exactly 1 minute and 54 seconds younger than Darren.

In the family, Darren was the trickster always pulling childish pranks that were surprisingly smart for his age, for example he once took a bottle of sleeping pills that usually mom has to force down dads throat so he could sleep, anyway he would slip it into dads morning hot chocolate and when had drunk the 10+ pills that would have killed a normal person, Darren took the keys to the kitchen cupboard which had the code for the hidden safe that had within it the key to the cookie jar that was constantly guarded by unknown cameras.

(yes all that was necessary because everyone, and I mean EVERYONE except for dad loves their cookies and dad needs his blackmail since he was the only one who for now could bake, ooo I will come for you ancient secret cookie recipe, just you wait and see)

But it was safe to say that I won the bet saying that when dad woke up he would ground Darren for a week and secretly buy him a new song album for being clever. While on the other side of the twin table we see a 180-degree change to Spring who is by far the shyest, most adorable and innocent out of them all, what more needs to be said.

The twins each took a parent's looks, for example, Darren almost completely resembled dad, the only difference is except red eyes he had silver like me, mom and spring he also had black hair with a white outline and stripes all around it which was the opposite of dads hair. He also had dads freaky smarts being able to think up quick plans and on his feet, while Spring looked almost like a replica of mom with her black hair and red tips in the end, along with silver eyes and her impressive ability to improvise fast, and it almost always works like Darren's 50,000 backup plans.

And then there was me the in-between child, I had both my parent's hair colours all jumbled up in a newspaper joke, you know the one; whats black, white and red all over. I was the oldest by 3 years which I am proud of, but they pretty much never listen to me *sigh* the troubles of being the oldest sibling.

We sat down on the couches and mom placed the stack of books on the table, I took the one right of the big couch mom took instead of the one on the left. She then looked at me before looking down and sighing in exasperation and saying "you know you really could have just asked" I looked down in shame just before she said, "but…" I looked up and she was grinning "I guess you deserve a reward for taking it from the always so vigilant me," me said the last part playfully and I just giggled, "says the person who just got robbed by a little girl" she pouted and then we both laughed.

"Ok ok I'll tell you how I met your dear old dad but since you brought the books we wrote I guess I won't have to remember some of the (shudder) not so fun parts" I looked at the books and said "I really don't like reading" "me neither but you aren't going to, I will so (grabs the top book on the stack) lets get started ok" she responded and I nodded

I was ecstatic, after waiting so long for this very moment I was finally there, about to learn our family's origin and then my mom started reading the first words and my mind was caressing and absorbing every word like a sponge

"Dear reader, if you are reading this book that means years must have passed and a great tragedy must have occurred near here, if not then you must have gotten lucky and found it somehow. This book holds one of the battles that decided the fate of remnant years ago and now its time for its words to guide the mind of another. So don't lose focus, concentrate and allow these words to guide you and the future generations of this world."

END

NEXT TIME: in the background is the picture for team ruby with the members behind there letters and in front of their signature colours but then the screen cracks like glass and slowly falls apart, leaving nothing but a black background, and then a big light grey shape starts to appear, it starts off very blurry but then gets clearer and clearer until it forms a big light grey -."

**Wow that is a lot of words, so, guys I have some bad news as you know this is my first fanfic kinda, I may or may not have written another fanfic but deleted it because it was kinda trash so I decided to get better and try again but I am still not ready for this kind of wright so I will be trying another type, also I hope you have enjoyed my prologue and consider following my story and without further adieu that you for reading also since I am a high school student with parents whose expectation are higher then my grade and force me to summer school yea it should be fun anyways that's all so tata**

**words: 2656**


	3. Grey trailer

Grey trailer

(its recommended to play the song red like roses by jeff and Casey Williams at the que)

(3rd person P.O.V)

Walking through a giant Grimm infested forest during cold midnights isn't everyone's go-two, well unless you're suicidal. However, walking through the forest was someone who isn't suicidal ... I think.

Walking through was a teen who was about 17, he had white hair, only wore black, and had no expression on his face, only red eyes and a frown. No, he is not an anime emo or an edge lord with white hair, good guess though.

Anyway he was walking through the forest with white hair as pure as new fell snow not even touching the ground but its one of the only non-black thing he has, he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a white ouroboros dragon (melodies symbol) on his chest, he was also wearing black sweatpants and an open jacket, can you guess the colour? Its black followed up with black dress shoes.

The teen was walking through the forest for quite some time until he reached his destination a clearing with a small hill in the middle of it, and on the top of the hill, flourishing was a red forever fall tree.

The snow haired teen walks up to the top of the hill and comes across a cracked, old, and eroded stone cross sticking up from the ground, and just in front of that cross was a small stone slab covered with dust, small piles of dirt and leaves from the tree it's under.

(please start the music, and for the full effect, it is advised to end it a moment after the final lyric)

He walks up to the slab and kneels down to wipe away a majority of the soil and the leaves, then he puts his head down eyes closed reaching under his shirt and takes out a necklace of a white gold sei dou twin with a circle of black gold serving as the balance, he then takes the necklace off and clenches the symbol. Head still down.

Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.

He opens his eyes and looks over the grave again and then his eyes land on the other sei dou twin necklace in an indentation into the stone slab just under the words,

"in life there is always a light in everyone's lives, some people must wait for it others must search for it, those who are impatient will turn to darkness after never finding their light along with those who lose it however, you can never truly lose your light unless you forever turn to the dark"

White is cold and always yearning burdened by the royal test

He looks towards his hand opening it and looking at the jewel of the necklace then looks back at the slab were under the twin piece was a second indentation seemingly begging to be placed with the twin necklace.

Black the beast descends from shadows

He looks at the empty space dug into the rock and at the necklace one more time as if considering placing the necklace in and then-

Yellow beauty burns gold

He closes his hand and quickly replaces the necklace around his throat then quietly says to the stone "I,m sorry". He then stands up and says aloud "you are quite honourable, *turns around* for an assassin", after a moment, from the trees moves a figure that was around 6 foot something, wearing a dark cloak that covers most of their person.

Then the person in a masculine voice rumbles in a deep voice "trust me, kid I know full well what it's like to lose someone precious, this is the least I could do, well actually its the most"

"I am guessing you brought back up or else that wouldn't be honor, that would be stupidity"

"Someone thinks he's tough shit"

The snow teen smirks and responds "if you had been the first person sent to kill me I wouldn't be saying that". The cloaked man the whistles and from the shades of the trees come more dark hooded men, "alright you emo lets wrap this up, I have some money to get"

Then the white-haired teen suddenly raises his hands and says in a deathly cold voice "whoa whoa whoa, **what** did you call me!"

The hooded man simply responds "an emo, wasn't that the look you're going for?" "NOO, I AM NOT AN EMO WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT, AND YOU BETTER HAVE SOME GOOD REASONS WHY OR I WILL DECAPITATE YOU, SCREW THAT, I AM GOING TO DO IT ANYWAY" the white-haired em *cough* not emo yells enraged with a vein bulging on his forehead

"Well there are 3 things about you that make me think your an emo"

"WHICH ARE!"

The man puts up his hand with three fingers up "well for one you are wearing nothing but black and some white *puts a finger down* two, you look like you have a generic tragic backstory,*puts finger down* and three you look like you have daddy issues *puts hand down*"

The white-haired teen just looks at him shocked and says "that's not tru- well that's not completely true ... is it? well you know what, fuck you, you, you s-stalker yea you stalker"

The man puts his hood down and yells "HEY I AM NOT A STALKER my name is timothy"

"Ok timothy, I am kairen now can we please fight, this conversation is getting way out of what I am comfortable with"

The assassin now known as timothy smiles and says "agreed ... MEN AAATTTAAACCCKKK"

Multiple seconds pass and the only thing that happens is a cricket chirping, then the leader does a fake couth and says "men attaaack"

Again nothing happens after a moment realization dawns on his face, followed by irritation and he shouts "WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME HE ALREADY KNOWS WE ARE HERE WE DON'T NEED THE SIGNAL JUST COME OUT AND FIGHT"

Again nothing happens so he gives an exasperated sigh and says "ok fine, ahem ahem, CAKA CAKA, HOOT HOOT, (whispers) I can't believe I am saying this, NOOT NOOT"

A few seconds pass followed by laughter and then multiple men run screaming out of the forest weapons drawn and charging up the small hill.

Kairen then puts his right foot in front his left and puts his right hand on his wakizashi's Kusanagi handle while saying "ok what kind of assassins are you! the ones that group up on something and hit it till it dies"

He and runs down the hill towards the men stomping up it with various weapons like swords, daggers and maces, while some of the others stay back holding guns and shooting at him.

'Alright time to do another badass' kairen starts deflecting the bullets with his wakizashi while running at the men, when he reaches the base of the hill they stop shooting at him so he sheaves his sword, one guy comes up with his sword positioned to strike downward, kairen quick as a toads tongue *don't ask weird analogy* reaches up and grabs his sword holding arm and keeps the mans weapon immobile then slugs the man in the kidney

Then quickly he jumped up and gave a sharp kick to his head and letting the man go flying, 2 more assassins came at him only to get punched and kicked by the empowered snowette, he then ran at the cannon fodder and making them go black and blue. After beating up person after person, one person does the evilest, the most horrific and heinous act ever, only befitting a monster.

(Kairen P.O.V.)

As I was being a casually main character doing what all main characters do, more men came at me this time in pairs, 'good their learning, but still do they even know what flank means?' I thought, but they came at me with sword so at the last moment I was about to rush forward to deliver more slaughter when some sneaky person I AM CONVINCED IS A NINJA,(BELIEVE IT) managed to get behind me, I realized and turned around only for my shirt to meet the end of his blade, his blade scratched the lower torso section of the shirt leaving me unscathed and that's when I snapped.

I backflipped away from him and then after a moment I stood still and everyone looked at me cautiously, then suddenly a fiery aura surrounded me telling everyone I was pissed "you- you heinous, villainous, horrendous, MONSTERRRR!" the guy looked about ready to piss himself "couldn't you at least hit me, that I would be ok with but no you just HAD TO HIT THE SHIRT ONLY" the rest of them only look confused and the leader muttered "um what", anyway I rushed over, ready to deliver some righteous justice.

I took him by the neck while he was separated by the now fleeing from the future crime scene group and slammed him to the ground, then I straddled him and started punching the day and night lights out of him, my rage surely attracting every Grimm in 50 miles, but I didn't care I only saw red and ques to begin rants i now.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET A CUSTOM MADE SHIRT" I started while still punching the guy, "FIRST I HAVE TO FIND THE STUPID SHOP WHICH APPARENTLY IS RARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, THEN I HAVE TO MAKE SURE I HAVE ENOUGH, BECAUSE APPARENTLY, THE PEOPLE OF VALE ARE VERY RUDE TOWARDS PEOPLE WHO LOOOOOOOK LIKE EMOS" one of the assassins in the now stunned crowd gulped.

"AFTER THAT I HAVE TO WAIT AROUND A MONTH, CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT A WHOLE MONTH, AND DURING THAT I HAVE TO WEAR A RIPPED SHIRT IT'S JUST AAAAGGGGHHHH." I stopped punching the guy and picked him up by the cloak, then I kicked that sucker into the moon while shouting "AND THIS DOUCHE HAD TO RIP THE SHIRT I GOT ONLY YESTERDAY" and I swear I heard one of the guys say team assassin is blasting off again.

Then timothy had the coconuts to speak up and question my unerrored ways, "umm so I know its not gonna matter since we're gonna kill you and all but why don't you just, ... oh I don't know um buy multiple shirts, I mean you can do some odd jobs and then use it to buy like 3 copies of the shirt?", my mouth dropped open and I simply looked at him, a moment passed with a cricket deciding to be cricket and make a sound.

(3rd person P.O.V)

After the comical second kairen suddenly shut his mouth looked away and put his hand in front of him in a stop position then saying, "I will not acknowledge any good idea made by a side character if I didn't come up with it first" he then looked at them with a evil look and say "YOU CAN ALL GO SUCK IT SIDE CHARACTERS"

They where all enraged and started shouting, then timothy yelled: "Let's KILL THE BASTARD AND TAKE HIS MAIN CHARACTER STATUS, GO GET HIM, BOYS".

All of the angered men (expect timothy) ran at him, while some of the other men stayed back to shoot at him. Kairen cracked his neck and then his knuckles before smirking then activating his semblance, his whole body glowed crimson with a black outline and rushed at them. Saying kairen was fast was an understatement, his body was like a bullet while in fact dodging the real bullets with his now stronger eyes.

He ran to the first guy and got low proceeding to sweep the legs then rising up to uppercut him in the stomach making him go flying, then he got back just in time to lean backwards and dodge a punch from one of the lackeys, the henchman recovered and before he could rail back for another punch, kairen flipped backwards kicking him in the chin during the flip.

As soon as he landed, he ran forward to meet two more dead men walking, he grabbed the mace that one of the was going to slam into him, he moved his grip to the chain and jerked backwards making the guy trip forward, he grabbed the guys face and slammed the back of it to the other guys face and then threw the guy he was holding into one of the gun holders making both of them go down.

After finishing off the henchmen he ran towards the gunners while dodging and slapping bullets away and thinking "bitch please", he reached the assassins and looked at them with an evil grin on his face, after a moment of nothing happening he asked, "so which one of you gulped when I said people these days are being rude to emo looking, people" someone on his right gave a few sobs of anguish and kairen simply replied "bingo"

A few moments passed along with the girlish scream of many grown men and multiple bodies were on the ground while our favourite male snowette in the rwby world (screw Whitley)was standing right in the middle of the carnage staring at timothy with a grin on his face when he put his hand up in a come at me bro gesture.

Timothy looked at him smugly and said "so you think just because you took down a few weak lackeys that your ready to take me on?" kairen looked thoughtfully at him for a second and said "35 but seriously whos counting, oh wait I am the guy whos gonna kick your tasteless in weapons ass"

Timothy look at him a bit annoyed and spat "think again" right before reaching behind his back and getting out a eagle head crossbow with the wings tucked to the side, he pulled the trigger then the wings snapped out into place and blades came out from the ends, he got an arrow and loaded it onto the crossbow then aimed in at kairen

"Ok but I um I bet you don't have a semblance" kairen countered, just then timothy shot his load (no homo) at kairen, then suddenly from the shadow of the tree timothy was apparently undershot out a barrage of more arrows, kairen simply looked at the arrows coming his way and mumbled "well fuck you, author" then he removed his sheathe, blade still stuffed in and started to block the arrows, the first one he blocked dispersed into shadow, "an illusion clever" he thought so he let the next two passes without blocking, but to his surprise they just passed through leaving a small scratch on his left arm and his right shoulder.

"what the hell" he then jumped backwards and blocked the arrowes, only one of them bounced away the rest dispersed into shadows, kairen looked thoughtful for a moment, his mind calculating every possibility for this problem like Gohan from dbz abridged when suddenly he heard in his head "NEEEEERD" his head snapped up and as in slow motion saw another arrow coming for him followed by the shadow things.

For some reason he stood there, still as stone like an idiot when then from his head again he heard "DODGE" as if by bullshit he managed to dodge all of them in the nick of time, thank god for bullshit, he then smirked and said "I figured out your semblance" timothy looked at him and responded "ok, I kinda don't give a fuck since I am about to kill you"

"Your semblance lets you make half illusions, which upon contact with aura become real"

"Like I said it doesn't matter I am about to kill you"

"You might think you have won because you have a powerful semblance but I now know about it and can exploit every weakness HAHAHAHAHA

"Who do you think you are light yagami"

"I FINALLY HAVE YOUR NAME TIMOTHY AND WHEN I FINALLY GET MY DEATH NOTE FOR CHRISTMAS I WILL END THIS CAT AND MOUSE GAME"

"I literally- FINE YOU KNOW WHAT ENOUGH ENOUGH I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR MAIN CHARACTER BULL SHIT AND I AM ABOUT TO END THIS FANFIC NOW"

Timothy then got out an arrow with an orange tip and shot it at kairen, kairen lazily turned to avoid the arrow until he saw the tip, he was about to jump back to avoid it but it was too late.

**BBBOOOOMMMM**

With a deafening and deathening(get what I did there) explosion, kairen got out of, but only a little injured, timothy gave a war cry before running towards kairen and hitting a button the crossbow changed into a short-bladed double sword with a large handle and swung it at him, kairen brought up his sheathed wakizashi but was still dazed from the explosion that gave timothy an opportunity he didn't waist.

He kneed kairen in the stomach with surprising strength then grabbed him by the neck of the shirt and threw him then shot at him with an explosive dust capped arrow, then he activated his semblance and made shadow replicas of the explosive arrows.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM**

A cloud of smoke plumed up from the crater a few trees back from the clearing, timothy looked on and grinned before returning his crossbow to its sheaved state and walking away, when suddenly timothy paled and asked to no one "why do I hear boss music" then from the dust and smoke came a giggle, and not a school girl loli giggle but a psycho horror movie giggle.

Then from the dust walked kairen except he was different, his eyes were wild and crazed with sadistic bloodlust in them akin to a frenzied grim, he also had black root-like tattoos coming from his right shoulder and covering his neck and right cheek and apparently going down his arm because his hand was now covered in the strange marks and the whites of his right eye slowly turning black from one side going to the other.

"Ohh shit umm hey buddy nice tats, and sick eye, also I was only joking when I said you wer- I mean looked like an emo because um bro I know you we are best mates uh also how did you get those you must be hella fast to get those tattoos in the short amount of time hehe... this is not making the situation any better for me is it"

The crazed white-as-hell-hairette simply nodded and gave another little giggle then that turned in a laugh that turned into full-on Kenpachi in a burst of fight laughter and Kira's laughter combined, before then dashing at the poor panicking timothy who was shouting "PLEASE STOP LAUGHING I AM ON THE VERGE OF SHITTING MYSELF"

Kairen unsheathed his sword and made a downward swinging motion with his blade intent on cleaving him in 2 neat piles but timothy had other plans in mind and managed to bring his sword out just in time to stop kairen from killing him but as a child timothy failed to listen to his mother and like a little douche didn't eat his vegetables, that caused him te to weak to stop kairen's blade which knocked him backwards.

He brought his sword back up in preparation to block the next attack by didn't anticipate kairen slapped his sword out of his hands and grab him by the throat and slam him into the ground causing a small crater to form on the ground. Kairen the picked him up again and throw him in one direction and suddenly appeared behind timothy and kicked hi up in the sky, then he again appeared behind the assassin and kicked him back into the dirt causing a bigger crater.

However kairen kicked him near his crossbow so timothy grabbed the crossbow and shot another explosive dust capped arrow at kairen using his semblance to multiply the arrows, however kairen who was still laughing like a madman during all of this merely used the tree that was conveniently behind him and kicked off it, propelling himself towards timothy, while slashing and slapping away the explosive bolts, some of them exploded but being protected by aura really helps. Timothy seeing his barrage fail to work for a second time loaded another regular bolt and aimed for just the right moment for this will be his last chance.

kairen just escaped the barrage and was just about to reach timothy he put his sword above his head in a two-handed grip about to end this jumping downward kendo slash style, just then timothy shot his final arrow putting all his hope into that single bolt, he even yelled, that was his final chance, so of course his heart sunk into a pool of dread as anguish as kairen then slashed down with his sword perfectly cutting the arrow in half, he then landed in front of timothy, his sword tip facing towards the ground as his pride and joy crossbow called honour split in half and a shallow slash appeared on his chest breaking through his aura.

Timothy then dropped his how shattered hope of survival and staggered backwards until he managed to grab onto a tree for supports, kairen who was looking at this with an amused and savage smirk on his face started to laugh again and slowly walked toward the wounded timothy, timothy instead of trying to run and preserve his life like a coward he simply took as straight as he could while still holding on to the tree.

"Congrats kid you got me. Your really tougher than you look but please just do me a favor *grins* make it quick" in response kairen gave a blank look and pointed his sword at timothy's neck, Timothy closed his eyes and smirked, this was the end soon he would reunite with his men and loved ones, naaa he would take a long sleep and avoid them all as much as possible, speaking of sleeping where was the finishing blow, 'don't tell me the kid doesn't have the hear-'

**SLASH**

His thoughts were interrupted by the nauseating feeling of cold metal inside him slicing his flesh from his right shoulder to his left hip followed by a searing pain blooming in his torso, Timothy opens his eyes and looks down to his chest and sees his clothing stained in blackish red and then looks up to meets kairen's eyes as if begging for an explanation but shudders when he meets his eyes.

Kairen's eyes were cold sadistic and looked like it belongs to a Grimms eye, he whispered one word that had two measly letters but the tone was terrifying, it seemed to promise pain and destruction, a tone that seemed perfect for a Grimm.

**"...no..."**

If possible timothy sank deeper into dread, and tried to go backwards but it was in vain before he could move backwards and most likely trip kairen grabbed his arm, he now made small giggles that evolved into wild psychotic laughter at his opponents position and made another slice in timothy's stomach now, timothy once again felt the nauseating feeling of cold metal inside his intestines follow by burning pain, kairen then made wild arcing slashes and slices into timothy his laughing drowning out timothy's screams.

During the slashes, kairen cut timothy's right hand clean off and then his left leg from the knee down followed by his left arm from the elbow down. With nothing to hold onto or holding him up, and only on limb to keep him up he quickly fell down to the ground back first, but that didn't stop kairen's lust to inflict pain and he quickly found kairen standing next to his head and a sword a hair above his left eye, he shut his eyes preparing for the pain but it didn't come, still kept his eyes shut thinking this was a trick but it still didn't come, taking a risk he opened his eyes and saw kairen's grin gone and the tattoos slowly fading followed by kairen's eye returning to their normal red colour, that's when the screaming started.

(Kairen P.O.V.)

The last thing I can remember is the explosive tipped bolt flying at me and me being pissed off at myself that I fell to such an obvious trap and then it happened, I heard a small sadistic giggle at the back of my mind and I lost control, it felt like I was watching a cutscene in first person and couldn't control anything. I tried my hardest to take back control, but none of my muscles moved according to my instructions, but that's when it happened I saw the monstrous act I was about to do and suddenly I broke out of it, I felt control wash back into my body as just in time stopped my sword arm from stabbing into timothy's eye, and that's when the pain started.

It felt like 2 hands each grabbed half of my mind and slowly and agonizingly started to split it in half, and from the canyon oozed out burning lava eating away at my brain from the top down, I tried to scream my pain however it hurt too much to make a peep of noise so instead I gave a silent yet still screeching scream that would make the coldest man cringe, after a few moments the pain ceased and I felt bile travel up my esophagus, I turned away, bent and vomited releasing my stomach components.

After a few moments the dizziness from puking stopped and I instantly reached inside my jacket to a hidden pocket and got out a bottle, I opened it and swallowed a gulp then put the lid on and put it away, as soon as I swallowed the bitter-tasting liquid I felt much better and my emotions, whatever they where instantly turned into anger, I curled my hand into a fist stepped to a tree and punched it.

"DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAAAAMMMNNN IITT!" my last punch left a dent in the tree but I didn't care, after 30 seconds or so my rage cleared and my thoughts instantly turned to timothy, I looked at his direction and ran over to him, his eyes were clouded and from what I could tell his consciousness was foggy.

My faced instantly turned sorrowful as I talked to him even though I knew he could barely hear me "I'm sorry I couldn't give you that quick death you wanted, but I can stop your suffering, I am sorry" with that I slit his throat with the tip of my blade, then walked away towards the hill towards the last person whose death I caused like that, leaving timothy for the Grimm to eat.

I made my way to the top of the fill towards the grave again and looked at it before giving a sorrowful chuckle "you must be so pissed that I would dare lose control, especially in your grave among all places, I am sorry. I wouldn't be shocked if you hated me, I would hate me too in your place... I know it won't matter and won't change anything but for what it's worth, I .. I'm sorry." with that I walked down the cliff away from her grave when a sudden thought struck me.

I ran over to timothy corpse and searched around his belt until I found his lien, I grabbed wallet looted it and said "sorry but no use in wasting good money. I was just about to leave when suddenly I spotted inside a hidden pocket in his cloak was a piece of paper, feeling nosey at that specific moment in time cause plot I took out the piece of paper and unfolded it revealing a map, I found my current location on the map in a matter of seconds and saw that quite close to here was vale.

"I felt a pull to it as if destiny was telling me to go there plus I needed a new shirt and was running low on supplies so I changed my route from any random place I might stumble across while travelling to vale.

**Hey guys sorry about the extremely late update but as you can see I have been writing a lot, and this is already over twice as many words and my last chapter, also I would like to thank you guys for bearing with me, as I am starting to pay more attention to my studies and life. another reason why this chapter was to lay is because I simply despise it when a fanfic is cliche of isn't descriptive enough or is just plain shit so I on instinct and pride will not be releasing a chapter until I find it up to par and necessary, also to those of you who think my fanfic will be one of those edge lord fanfics that have no taste or character in them rest assured I will try to avoid that path as much as possible, I don't want my fanfic to be tasteless or emo but there will be some scenes when that is unavoidable, also this fanfic can be found in however I will attempt to make it pretty much the exact same over there, you can just come here for pictures anyway I will see you all next time since my fanfics should be getting shorter as from this point on I will be following the plot anyways see you all next time TATA.**

Words: 5047


	4. How Did I Get Myself Into THIS

Song:

the song starts with a girl in a red hood kneeling before a grave then the screen extends horizontally showing kairen kneeling before a cross tombstone and while the hooded girl was fading into red rose petals, the boy was fading into snow-like ash.

_They see you as small and helpless, they see you as just a child_

then suddenly it shows a white cloak in front of ruby while in front of kairen it shows nothing then the corners on kairens side start to darken and the screen shifts to a white screen with a black RWBY S in the middle.

_Surprised when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild _

Then it one by one shows the characters starting from a white-haired girl on a stage than to a black-haired girl on a forever fall tree and then finally to a blonde girl riding on a motorcycle.

_Prepare for your greatest moment prepare for your finest hour, the dream that you always dreamed is suddenly about to flower_

Then it cuts a hoard of Grimm ranging from deathstalkers and Beowulf's to ursas and a nevermore flying towards the screen and then it cuts to a guy in a white suit behind men in black suits and red sunglasses.

_We are lightning straying from the thunder_

The screen then gets covered with then shows a woman in a red dress with her face covered by shadows and henchmen covered by shadows behind her with fire in the background, it then zooms into her eye and zoomed out showing kairen looking off into the distance.

_Miracles of ancient wonder_

Then kairen suddenly looks back seeing a girl in a red hood, a girl with white hair, a girl with black hair and a blonde, he gives a small smile and walks towards them the screen then cracks like an illusion and shows kairen and the girls surrounded by Grimm each holding a weapon, then the red hooded girl looks back and see a shadowy ball in the sky, all of the back up as soon as it comes crashing to the ground.

_This will be the day we waited for this will be the day we open up the door_

It then turns to a blond boy looking at a statue and looking depressed and suddenly someone grabs his shoulder he looks back to see a girl in spartan inspired armor look at him smiling with a black-haired boy and an orange-haired girl at his other side.

_I don't wanna hear your absolution, hope you're ready for a revolution_

It then shows a man with light hair in green with a cane and a mug of hot chocolate, behind him a blond woman wearing glasses while they were both in a bullhead and the screen started to zoom out.

_Welcome to a world of new solutions, welcome to a world of bloody evolution_

It then shows the red hooded girl behind a red rose symbol, the white-haired girl behind a snowflake-like symbol, the black-haired girl with a black fire like symbol, the blond-haired girl behind a yellow heart lie symbol and kairen behind his totally not ripped off from melodies reverse color dragon symbol.

_In time your heart will open minds_

It shows all the characters (besides the guy in the white suit and the woman in the red dress) leading to the red hooded girl who with her red scythe got into a stance behind a white moon-like color and the words RWBY in black next to her then suddenly a horizontal slash appears through the screen and everything fades like smoke leaving behind a light grey S.

_A story will be told and victory is in a simple soul._

"Legends" a silky smooth voice of a woman began to illustrate the past "Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past."

"Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness – creatures of destruction – the creatures of Grimm – set their sights on man and all of his creations." it continued "These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void."

"However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust"."

"Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return." it warned.

"So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength."

"But perhaps, victory is in the simpler things you have long forgotten" a different voice spoke "things that require a smaller more honest soul"

The scene then cuts to a certain white-haired edge-lord wandering the streets of Vale lost and "HOLD IT for the 99th time I AM NOT AN EMO OR EDGELORD" the person in question said angrily breaking the poor abused 4th wall.

"And who says I am lost, I have a plan, I mean just look at my list," he says taking out a piece of paper

Refill ammo and find the nearest magazine about bullet types for plot convenience

Follow the idea that I had the last chapter and it was ME only me and not some random guy called timothy

Find the missing plot

Don't get involved with a creepy pedophilic reincarnating wizard who is obsessed with the greater good concept

That is an odd and very unlikely 4th instruction, "I know but it probably won't happen anyway I mean what are the chances anyway I already did number 2 now all I have to do is number 1 & 3 which should not be too hard I mean look there's a dust store right over there" he says and his babblings to seemingly no one captures the attention of people who give him weird and uncomfortable stares. "Aww look what you did now people think I'm a psycho" ME! You started talking to me interrupting my storytelling.

Not caring about my thoughts he walked into the store with the horrible name which included a pun so bad I think a blonde with a horrible sense of humor might call funny

—

In an extremely damaged club, a blonde took a moment to sneeze before continuing to beat the shit out of some guy with a bazooka

—Kairen Pov—

Walking into the store I quickly located the magazine section and walked there spotting someone in a red cloak, I walked to the person's side as the magazine was near the individual and reached for it, seeing my arm the person turned seeing him and I got a pretty good look at their face or her face, she was pale, around 5'2 since she was a bit more than a head shorter than me and she had black hair that turned a very dark red the lower it went and startlingly silver eyes that made me uncomfortable, she also wore headphones that were very loudly playing this will be the day… what even though I am peripatetic I am still a civilized man of various societies.

She looks at me as if asking is there anything he needed, kairen simply nodded his head towards that magazine now in his grasp and opened it beginning to tune the world out, not caring if the girl got the message or not.

His few moments of happiness was interrupted when he heard the store door open, he peaked his head from one of the store shelves and saw a guy in a white suit with a cigar in his mouth and a cane along with a very stylish bowler hat, behind him were guys in black suits, red sunglasses, and red machetes, not caring if it was a robbery or not I went back to reading my top ten pistol bullet list, which was authenticated by john wick too.

"Come on kids, put your hands where I can see em"

Sadly though my premonitions were coming true and one of the guys undoubtedly behind me must have heard the music blaring in the girls headphones (seriously how does she hear anything) and walked towards us 'aw shit, can't be helped I guess oh well I guess as long as I stand still he can't see me, besides he's wearing red sunglasses AT NIGHT, those eyes have to be for show ... right?'

"Hey I said hands in the air," the henchmen said walking towards them

'GRANT YOU LIED TO ME *sigh* it's ok as long as he doesn't do the ultimate cliche henchman line and say-

"Hey you two got a death wish of something"

'FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU' was repeated in my thoughts like a broken radio. To make things worse he then touched my shoulder, yes you heard right I WAS TOUCHED BY TRASH.

He turned me and undoubtedly the girl around to face him and looked at the girl while pointing to his ear signaling to lose the headphones like almost every high school teacher. The girl took off her rose emblemed headphones and looked at the guy

"Yes," she asks.

"I said put your hands in the air, now" he demands like the fifth time and I could hear the irritation in his voice which almost made me pity the poor side character

"Are you robbing me?" she asked narrowing he eyes

At that moment my sarcasm could not be held back anymore and it burst out like that dam in cloudy with a chance of meatballs, "what nooo of course not, he's going to give us a flipping cookie"

"Really," she asked with hope in her eyes and a look that would make any man lose the guts to tell her she would not get a cookie… but not this man.

"NOOO, OF COURSE HES TRYING TO ROB YOU, WHAT DID YOU THINK HE WAS GOING TO DO" I yelled exaggerating my words

"Ooohhh" she realize before then slamming the guy to the other side of the store, my eyes slightly widened in surprise cause I was not expecting a sweet-looking little girl to be trained in combat and I realize that made me sound like a pedophilic rapist with a loli concept but I am afraid it's too late to back out now.

I didn't feel like being showed up today so I quickly looked at her saying "dibs", she looked at me confused and then another guy with a gun came up and pointed it at us, so I quickly dashed forward and grabbed him by the face and jumped through the store window and with his face in hand just before landing on the street, his unconscious face in my hand and me kneeling on him.

I stood up looking at the rest of them when then the red hooded girl also dashed through the window in a flurry of rose petals and landed a few feet next to me before then getting out a thing that turned into another thing that turns into a scythe… yea get used to seeing a lot of that in this series

Then she did a few spins with her scythe before slamming the sharp blade into the concrete below with headphones still blaring this will be the day in her other hand before getting turned off with a click

"SHOW OFF" I yelled hey don't look at me she didn't NEED to do all that fancy stuff.

The orange hair pimp wanna be awkwardly said "ok get them" I rolled my eyes at the pure movie clicheness that was happening in front of me and muttered "typical" before a handfull of the mafia gangster wannabes came at me

"So many wannabes" I muttered again before I ran at the 3 men, one of them swung his sword at me but I passed my arm through his guard and managed to grab his sword arm than threw him by the arm to the other side of the street.

His buddy decided he wanted to take a shot at me so he took a few broad swings which I ducked, weaved and avoided then having enough I gave a quick punch right to the guys face breaking the glasses and then a kick right to the jewels which got him squealing and finally a right hook to take this man and any future offsprings he may have down.

The third idiot obviously not caring about the badassness I just displayed, slashed at my neck with his blade so I decided to gloat, I used my semblance and compressed my hand with aura and blocking the blade with my bare hands without any pain.

The guy looked terrified and was about to mutter something I only guessed was gonna be 'how' so I quickly interrupted him by answering the unspoken question with "ahhh gotta love aura especially when you have hacked it. So if my **meme**ory serves me right this is the part where I knock your bitch ass out" just before punching the poor sap unconscious.

After the slaught- I mean carna- I mean crime sce- you know what god damn it, it was carnage. Anyway, I looked back at the front of the store since I haven't moved much and realized that the girl was still fighting and there was a gunner on her ass. Now a normal person would not hesitate to knock that mofo out but being the asshole that I was, and still am I stood and watched in smug satisfaction that I finished my guys before she finished hers.

When she was FINALLY DONE I smirked smugly at her and asked "what took so long", she pouted and looked back at mister godfather who muttered something, I hoped it was a prayer for me not to take his bawler hat… what? I wanted his hat it was stylish.

"Well red and emo I think we can all say its been quite an eventful evening, and as much as I would love to stick around I am afraid this *points cane* is where we part ways" I didn't listen to the rest of his speech only focusing on the emo part and it's safe to say I raged

"DON'T CALL ME EM-BOOOMMM just like that my rant was stopped right then and there thankfully I was fine because of aura bullshit but, It's not safe to say I wanted to kill this man with a toothpick. While my dark & murderous thoughts seemingly had no end in sight I didn't notice the look of concern on the girl's face (who evaded the explosion) but I did notice that the douchebag FUCKING ESCAPED.

I looked everywhere before finding him, I whistled to the girl and jerked my head towards the guy who was now climbing up the side of a building on a fire escape ladder. She then asked the shop owner if it was ok to go after him I found that stupid so before she left I question "why would you ask".

She stood there for a moment before shrugging and going after the guy, I compressed aura into my legs and jumped up on the roof in one hop meeting the girl there and the guy just as he threw dust at her and she didn't back up right away instead she looked cautiously at it

"MOVE IDIOT" I shouted but it was too late, he shot at the dust and exploded it killing the girl as the flesh and guts went flying everywhere and blood splattered on the ground there was no resemblance of her as a parts of her head went flying, an eyeball here, an eyeball there and-

My thoughts were interrupted when she was saved from meeting the same fate as my dark imagination and her counterpart in another reality by a blond woman who looked so uptight and professional I cringed at the massive tree that must be right up the main street.

But she displayed her skill and I was impressed, it ranged from ice to spears to other things, but then the bowler prick changed places with a woman in a red dress and I couldn't see her face because of the shadowy plot device that was around her but I could see her eyes, they glowed golden amber in the darkness, I had a feeling that I knew those eyes from somewhere but denied it until the last thing she did, just before is was a lot of fire and explosions that I was out of range for but when a nova of heat seared the rocks to cinders and I knew it was her.

Anxiety filled me like a snake releasing venom in its prey as I was frozen with fear, drowning in dread and shivering in a cold sweat reliving what happened.

Managing to come out of my state with sheer will power and pure denial that it could be her I unsheathed my sword and changed it to gun mode by flicking the blade backward, then I pulled by on the chain that was on the pistols back when I released it the gunshot a lot of bullets shot out in sequenced auto fire, kind of reminding me of an AK but like the red hood girls sniper bullets, they were blocked and sadly, bowler hat man & the lady escaped.

I then looked towards the duo and the red hooded girl looked like she was about to full-on fangirl on the huntress, and I knew from the look in that huntresses eye that if she did, it would be a very bad situation, so with all of my very powerful physic abilities, I willed her to not fangirl.

'Don't fangirl, don't fangirl, don't fangirl' its safe that SHE was too stupid to be affected, yes it was her, not me trying to weasel my way out of blame

"Can I have your autograph" at that moment I knew we fucked up and one stern glance from her directed towards the both of us made me realize that the only thing I could do was say "oh bollocks".

Next thing I knew I was in an interrogation room mentally cursing my luck, and being bored out of my mind, my arms where lazying away on the table while my head rested on them and my brain was contemplating all the life decisions and screw-ups I made for karma to release this hell upon me, it must have been that apple I stole that long time ago, yes it must have been that and not the countless people I have killed.

My thoughts were interrupted when the woman now interrogator's riding crop slammed onto the table scaring the girl to my right, at that moment I decided I have been quite enough. "Jeez lady don't you have anything better to do than intimidate poor kids, I mean don't you have any hobbies or something, besides the whole practicing the good cop bad cop shtick cause I'm gonna be honest that ain't workin chief"

At that moment I realized that I was lucky glares couldn't kill otherwise I would be very dead right now, deader than even Dumbledore, ooh sorry did I spoil that for you. "Consider yourself lucky that someone would like to talk to you." she all but spat, and at that que, someone walked into the room chuckling as if amused by the situation and holding a plate of cookies and a mug.

He had white hair and wore weird glasses along with an extremely dark green jacket, vest and a light green undershirt with an ascot, he came in and said "Ruby Rose" I inwardly groaned, 'COME ON SHE WEARS RED AND IS NAMED AFTER TWO THINGS THAT ARE RED, THAT IS BOTH BULLSHIT AND CONVENIENT.

He then leaned in close to her and said "you... have silver eyes", I heard a ding in my head and a mental image of my earlier list appeared but this time the first 3 instructions were lit to my surprise since I didn't get any ammo from the store so I assumed it magically appeared in my pocket, I looked at the 4th instruction and saw that creepy was lit green, but this guy wasn't an old man was he, if he was then he looked great for his age.

'What is this, some crappy gamer fanfic' I thought *ding*

_For calling the game crappy you have lost all exp and stats_

'Oh fuck you' I cursed, then I decided to give my opinion on his comment in the ways of sarcasm.

"Oh really, I didn't notice, I thought they were flippin blue or green or even yellow for oums sake. Please all-wise one tell me more are my eyes silver or do I even have eyes at all"

Ruby was barley keeping her laughter in as the ascot wearing guy looks at me with one eyebrow raised and the huntress looked at me in shock.

"You have quite the sharp tongue on you"

"Really I didn't realize"

"Anyway" he continued "where did you learn to do this?" he questions nodding towards the scroll showing our run-ins with the goons.

"Um si-signal academy" she responded weakly while I kept quiet thankful that he was mostly focused on her.

"They taught you to use one of the more dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Excuse me" I butted in "I will have you know my sword can run her overgrown sickle into the ground any day of the month"

"Hey" the girl ruby yelled taken aback "my baby can take your hunk of junk down any day"

"_ggggrrrr_/ggggrrrr" we both growled, the white-haired guy put his had up in an attempt to stop the beginning fewd, seeing that it wasn't working he put the plate of cookies down and that instantly took ruby's attention off of me and on the cookies which she started off by cautiously taking 1 and then starting to inhale them.

Deciding that I wanted a cookie even though I wasn't a big fan of sweets, I reached for one just to be an ass but she then slapped my hand away and looked at me with a threatning glare, then she started growling fucking GROWLING like a dog.

I put my hands up and scooted my seat back a bit while taking an internal note. 'Note to self don't mess with red cookie monsters cookies, she will most likely kill for them'.

The cookie man then started again "it's just I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow" looking up fondly as if remembering something.

"So wait you're telling me that birds can use scythes now" I interrupted

"Thafts my unthle, ah eh sorry, but that's my uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at signal"

"So you are telling me that not only can birds wield scythes, they can also be teachers and uncles" I added

"No he's human and in no way a crow" she responded, a bit annoyed now may I add.

"Go on" the guy beckoned wanting to continue this.

"Ahem anyway I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing but now I'm all like *insert martial arts noises*"

"Your still not trash now?" I instigated wanting to see how much more irritation I can milk out of her… ok, that's not what I meant, no please don't call 911 that's not what I meant that's not what I-

She glared at me and said "I am not" with me being too distracted to respond.

"I see" he responds looking very amused and then asked " and what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing in a school designed to train warriors" and thats when a *ding* saved me from my theories about government conspiracies and fears about being in a jail cell next to some guy named papa bear that's, not even a Faunus, the list was shown again only this time pedophilic was lit up in green too. 'Ok thats still ⅖ and the rest are even less likely' I thought

"I want to be a huntress" she responded obviously not caring about the adorable part.

"You want to slay monsters" he clarified.

"yea, I only have two more years of training left at signal, and then I am going to apply to beacon and blah blah blah" 'oh sorry my brain cut the rest of that out considering that the writer was too lazy to write it all (**HEY**)

After her rant I simply look at her and blinked a few times 'what is wrong with this girl, how quickly does she get sugar rushes' I mulled over, not execting her energy 'seriously she should be a rapper, the way she's talking rap god would be a piece of cake for her.

"Do you know who I am" the mystery man asked

"No" I answered bluntly

He looked unsurprised at my answer for some reason but the girl ruby was completely different when she then gathered her bearings and responded "your ozpin, beacons headmaster"

"Hello" he greeted

"Nice to meet you" ruby responded

"Can I leave now" I butt in however was completely ignored... again

"You want to come to my school," he asked leaning in further

"More than anything" she responded seemingly about to beg

The ozpin guy then looked at the blonde huntress who in turn looked away then he turned back to her saying "well ok". Ruby looked about ready to explode in joy before giving a flurry of thank yous and I will never forget this and blah blah blah before leaving, seriously I didn't care.

He then turned to me and questioned "how about you then, as I recall you never answered any of my questions"

"They were never geared towards me were they" I retorted

"Hmmm so how would you like to join my school," he asked

I snorted "what excuse me if I don't think a school with a headmaster that bluntly enrolls naive kids based on a whim, not because of grades, skills or common knowledge but because they asked nicely so excuse me if I don't find that the most promising career path in my future."

"So your answer is?" he continued as if ignoring my criticism

"Read my two soft lips N O"

And the next thing I knew I was on a bullhead heading straight for the damn school, wait how did he convince me again.

_**Lit Flashbacks In Ozpin's P.O.V Too**_

"_Ok give one good reason why I should join bacon" kairen questioned_

"_Well you see wait e-excuse me what did you say" I questioned unsure if I was heard incorrectly_

"_I said give me one good reason why I should join your school, you know bacon" kairen repeated_

"_Oh no you see our schools not called bacon, its called beacon" I clarified _

"_That's_ _what I said bacon" kairen once again repeated obviously keeping the gag running with an impressive straight poker face_

"_No its beacon as in the device that sends a light into the sky, not bacon as in the pork" I once again said trying desperately in vain to stop the gag, it didn't work._

"_... that's what I said bacon" kairen repeated once more._

"_*sigh* anyway why you should join my school, well for one we have top of the line security" I prompted_

"_Hey yea if it didn't work in tv shows then its not gonna work in real life." kairen countered_

"_Umm we have high-quality rooms with air conditioning and comfortable beds" I tried once again_

"_Kairen simply stroked his chin and said "go on"_

"_Umm we have... apples" I tried desperately guessing whatever I could and imagine my surprise when a hand holding a fist full of lien slammed onto the table and kairen screamed_

"_TAKE MY MONEY!"_

_After he left while screaming nonsense about how apples will save this world from pathetic mortals glynda looked at me and asked_

"_Was it really the best option to enlist him"_

_And since my dear old friend_ Glynda _had been with me for years I decided to give my most honest answer_

"_Glynda, In this long life I've lived,... there is nothing I am starting to regret more"_

_**Lit Flashbacks In Ozpin's P.O.V Are Now Over, Now Back To Reality In Kairens P.O.V.**_

'I had better get those apples I was promised' I thought, then I moved my thoughts to what I would do to ozpin if he didn't give me my fruit, most involving him going blind.

My thoughts, however, were interrupted by shouting a few steps from where I stood and what I saw made me want to bash my head against a wall till it cracked like an egg, it was the red cookie monster and another person next to her, a blonde who had um assets on top, yea lets say that.

Anyway, they were saying something about knees which I didn't understand and that kinda annoyed me because I hated when someone makes a reference I don't understand, makes me feel like an idiot.

So against my natural instinct I decided to listen to grants advise one more time and stand perfectly still so she coulde- "oh hey it's you" seriously, the fuck grant? I was getting ready to bolt but it was sadly too late as red riding hood managed to catch me before I could bolt.

"Hi um remember me, I know we didn't have the most normal meeting yesterday, well in case you forgot my name is ruby rose um this is my sister yang and I don't think I caught you name"

"*sigh* yea there was a reason for you not knowing my name rose," I responded

"Oh um please call me ruby and uhh can I know your name please," she asked

I looked at her and replied "sure whatever you say _rose_ anyway my name is _ahem ahem_… elbogagaro harem el Picasso de siridad bel en avaro the 15th in line for the throne of harabian." I said in a high in mighty voice while having way to much fun with this."

"Ummmmm c-can I just call you elbow" she asked obviously confused

"The elbogagaro haram el Picasso de siridad bel en avaro the 15th in line for the throne of harabian denys this"

Then her sister yang stepped in and started in this conversation "alrighty pal why don't you say your real name now" she "asked" "nicely".

Really not wanting to share my name I looked for any and all distractions I could use and right there it came to me, "hey look at that I think we're passing signal now, that's where you said you went right"

They both thankfully got distracted by the view which gave me just enough time to escape from these crazy name obsessed people, which is what I hoped for anyway.

"Nice try but I'm not fooled easily," yang said smugly so I decided to try strategy number two, "um you said that you and rose over there where sisters right, well you don't really look alike mind, explaining"

"Oh well yea we are sisters but not completely we're more like… Ummm" ruby tried explaining

"Um ruby the term is half-sister" yang clarified

"Oh wow must be an interesting tale so um mind telling me about that" I inquired trying desperately to get their attention away from me since plans for bacon academy did not envolve seeing these people any time soon oh yeah this is my show now so screw you all hehehe.

"Well, its - WAIT A MINUTE I KNOW WHAT THIS IS" oh crap, "you are trying to weasel your way out of this well no more avoiding the question Bucco, what is your name" I knew it was over because I dealt with people like this girl before, right now it's not even about the name anymore, it's about the pride and the plain and simple victory.

"Well, um uhh *sigh* fine you win my name is-" my savior came in the most disgusting way ever, from puke because some blonde boy passed us and blew chunks all over the floor plus yangs shoe as an added bonus.

"Eww gross yang you got puke on your shoe" ruby exclaimed

"Gross gross gross gross gross" yang chanted and amidst the chaos I managed to slip away, I finally got away and sighed.

"Welcome to bacon" I muttered as the bullhead then finally went in for the landing.

**SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOYED. PLS R&R AND HAVE A NICE DAY TATA**


End file.
